Aphrodite vs the Stoll Brothers
by The Amazon Princess
Summary: It's a few days after the second Titan war and Annabeth and Percy are finally a couple. Unfortunately, Conner and Travis Stoll plan to pull one of their famous pranks during their first date. How will Aphrodite react to the Stoll's sabotaging her favorite couple's first date? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys. This is my first fanfiction story and I'm super excited so please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the perfection that is Percy Jackson so I shall go cry in a corner now.**

**Enjoy!**

"So how exactly did this happen again?" demanded an irritated, yet amused Chiron.

He surveyed the newly bedazzled Hermes cabin. The walls were painted hot pink with a spattering of red hearts. The bed frames were covered with sequins and the pillows cases and bedspreads matched the walls. A horrible sickly sweet scent of perfume filled the air. But worst of all were the brothers, Travis and Conner Stoll, who were tied to chairs. Both wore hideous shiny silver pants two sizes too small, an ugly pink sweater reading SWEATER OF SHAME, and horrible sparkly make-up.

"I will never play another prank again." Travis moaned.

Connor scoffed "Yeah you will."

"I know. Shut up."

"Children" Chiron interrupted, "What happened?"

"All right, all right" grumbled Conner, "It all started yesterday…"

"Wait, are we doing a flashback?" said Travis.

"Duh, now quit interrupting. It all started yesterday…"

• • •

Travis woke up from a deep restful sleep. He sat up in bed and yawned. Now he knew there was something special about today…Oh yeah! Today was Percy and Annabeth's first date! Now you're probably asking, why would he be interested in someone else's love life? Well, first dates were very amusing. Whenever someone at camp was going on their first date, Connor and Travis Stoll would discreetly follow them and record them, occasionally playing a prank or two…

"CONNOR!" Travis yelled and kicked the bunk bed above him "Wake up!"

Connor woke with a start. "Travis! You KNOW I need my beauty sleep!" He threw a pillow at his brother.

"OUCH! What do you stuff your pillow with, rocks?"

"Maybe."

Travis stuck out his tongue. "Anyway, don't you remember what day it is?!" He sounded like a little kid on Christmas.

Connor broke into a mischievous grin. "Ohhh riiight! It's about time those two get together! I mean, we've been waiting for like four years!"

Travis' face mirrored Connor's. "I know! I've known for years this day would come someday. Percy's such a blockhead! I mean it's like 'Duh, you and Annabeth love each other. Ask her out dummy!' See that's why they call me the love doctor. I always know who likes who. Sometimes people mistake me for being Eros, you know, 'cuz I'm so handsome and all."

Connor scoffed. "Yeah, no one calls you that. And if anyone mistakes anyone for being Eros it's me, because I'm waaay more good-looking than you."

"We look exactly the same."

"Shut up."

"ANYWAY. What do we know about their date?"

Conner's crazy smile came back. "They're going to the mooovies..."

Travis pumped his fists. "YES! Movie first dates are always the most awkward!"

"I know! This is going to be an awesome video to add to our collection!"

"We'll be internet famous!"

"All right then, let's go!"

**Hope you liked it! But seriously, please review.**

**-The Amazon Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Ready for chapter two? Here it is. But first I just had to say: I JUST SAW THE LEGO MOVIE AND IT WAS KIND OF AWESOME. It was ridiculous but ridiculous in a good way. "…Hello Fluffy, Fluffy Junior, Fluffy Senior..." ANYWAY.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not Rick Riordan, I'm the Amazon Princess so as much as I would like to, I do not own the Percy Jackson series. **

Travis and Connor walked down to the pavilion together wearing matching maniacal grins. As they passed Percy on the way to the Hermes table, Connor winked knowingly at the son of Poseidon. In return, Percy eyed the look-alike brothers suspiciously.

Later that day, Travis and Connor gathered up their supplies and followed Annabeth and Percy to the edge of Camp Half-Blood. The couple got into a camp van.

Connor groaned. "How are we supposed to record their awkward first date if they drive off in this? Now we'll never be internet famous!"

Travis pulled out a set of keys to unlock the trunk. "One step ahead of you bro."

Connor grinned as Travis helped him into the trunk. "That's why you're my favorite brother."

Travis snorted. "I'm your only brother."

"Good point."

Travis had barely finished closing the trunk behind them when the car lurched forward. They were on their way to the movies.

By the time the van finally rolled to a stop, Travis felt sick. "Remind me to tell Percy that he really needs to work on his driving skills."

"Whoa dude. You are _not _puking on me. I just got these shoes!"

"Though your concern for my well-being touches my heart, I will be fine, thank you very much." said Travis rather sarcastically.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go. How are we going to spy on Percy and Annabeth without them noticing us? I mean, we can usually get by with our awesome super sneaky skills, but this is _Annabeth_ we're talking about. That scary blond girl knows all!"

Travis gave him the troublemaker smile the two brothers were famous for and produced a can of spray paint that read INVISA-SPRAY "_Guaranteed to help you steal in peace or your money back._" He held it up proudly for Conner to see.

Connor gaped at his brother in awe. "Dude! How'd you get your hands on the brand-new super-exclusive Hermes product?! There's only like ten of those in the _entire_ world!"

"Eleven" Travis corrected "And as for the first question, well, I have my ways."

"Oh my gods!" Connor exclaimed. "From now on, we're using this stuff for every mission. You're my new hero."

Travis cupped his hand to his ear and leaned closer nearly shouting "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, could you say that one more time?"

Connor shoved Travis. "Dude, be quiet. They might hear you and our whole scheme will be blown!"

"Nah, we're in Manhattan. The crowds and noise is ridiculous. Besides, we're in a trunk."

They quickly sprayed themselves down with INVISA-SPRAY and their bodies disappeared. After waiting a few more minutes, they hopped out of the van and locked the trunk behind them.

Annabeth and Percy were still in line to get a movie ticket. When they approached the booth, Percy bought them two tickets to see the Sea of Monsters. Travis and Connor walked straight through the pay booth unseen and followed the couple through the lobby. On the way to the theatre room, Connor and Travis couldn't resist stopping for snacks. Let's just say some poor mortals had quite a fright when they saw floating popcorn tubs and soda cups. After a few seconds, they just shook their heads and walked away muttering something about watching too much TV.

"Dang! I love this stuff!" whispered Travis excitedly.

"I know! Why use coupons when you have INVISA-SPRAY?"

"Ha, that could be the slogan."

They entered the theatre before Percy and Annabeth so they could set up the pranks. Being the sons of Hermes, they were able to set them up with great ease and efficiency right where the couple would sit. (Don't ask them how they knew where. It's a bit complicated and well, let's just say that they have their ways.) The movie room really wasn't that full. It must not have been a very popular movie. Oh well, the Stoll's weren't here for the movie. Percy and Annabeth settled themselves near the back and the Stolls took their seats a couple rows behind them. The movie was about to begin.

**Hmmm so demigods watching their own movie. This should be interesting. So…Good? Bad? Tell me what you think. Until next time**

**-The Amazon Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY ALMOST VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! I'm excited. My mom bought me a ton a valentines to give away at school. (And no, I'm not too old. NEVER. I'm a child at heart) When I asked for some valentines, apparently she thought enough for everyone in ALL my classes, so I have over 200. Maybe I'll have to give them out to random strangers to get rid of them all. Hopefully people won't find that suspicious. Mwahaha yes because I'm an evil person that likes to poison children. JUST KIDDING. Jeez. Anyway, here's the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I hate you. Fine…I do not own PJO series blah, blah, blah**

Travis and Connor Stoll quickly discovered the downside of being invisible: no one can see you. Of course, it was good _Percy_ and _Annabeth_ couldn't see them, but not so good that no one else could. The brothers found this out the hard way, when an overweight couple tried to sit on them.

"OUCH!" They yelled simultaneously.

The lady screamed and began beating the invisible Travis with her purse. Many people turned in their seats and shushed her. Security entered the room, looking both angry and amused to see a woman screaming and hitting a chair with her purse. They began asking about the couple's medical history and if they had gotten enough sleep the night before while they escorted them out of the theatre.

"Phew!" Connor breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close."

Travis rubbed the spot where the lady had hit him. "At least you didn't get attacked by a crazy fat lady wielding a purse" he grumbled.

Connor cracked up "I can see it now. Your gravestone marker will read _Travis Stoll: Brave and handsome warrior. Fought and survived in the second Titan war. Defeated hoards of hydras, hellhounds, and dracaena only to finally be defeated by a purse!"_

Travis glared at his brother. "Shut up. Those things are more painful than they look! I swear, someday purses will become standard issue weapons. And I have to admit, I'm impressed at your ability to compliment and insult me at the same time."

"Thank you, thank you." Connor pretended to give a bow. "I do try."

Fortunately, Percy and Annabeth were too nervous about their date to notice the Stoll's whispered conversation. The others in the audience, however, were more aware (and irritated I might add) of their discussion. They were harshly shushed.

Connor glanced up at the movie screen. "So what are we watching again?"

"The Sea of Monsters." Travis responded. "Oh, hey look! It's about demigods like us! Wow," he shook his head and sighed. "Silly mortals. Can't get anything right."

"Oh my gods," Connor looked thoroughly offended. "Is that supposed to be _Hermes_? Dad is waaay more good-looking than that."

"Agreed."

"All right, ready to make an awesome video?"

"Totally."

Travis pulled a video camera out of his pocket with that mischievous grin of his. "Ready for the action?"

Conner suddenly groaned. "Hurry up! Turn it on! You're missing quality awkwardness!"

Percy looked super agitated. Funny, he never looked this nervous when he was fighting a monster. He kept fiddling with his fingers. He seemed to want to hold her hand but was too nervous to do it. Annabeth glared at him. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands.

It was all Travis and Conner could do to keep from bursting out laughing. Conner turned toward Travis. "Did you catch that?"

Travis smiled like a maniac. "Most of it. Now are you ready to spice things up?"

Suddenly, a gorgeous woman appeared from nowhere and glared down at the Stoll brothers. She didn't seem to notice that they were invisible. "Now just what do you think you're doing?"

**So…I wonder who that could be?**

**Sorry my chapters are so short but I hope my frequent updates make up for it! I'm going away to winter camp *jumping up and down with joy* so I probably won't update till next Tuesday. **

**SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: cliffdangling, my first reviewer! I literally did a little happy dance when I saw it! My parents looked at me kinda weird, but, well they should be used to it by now. Also thanks to a Guest and Leoiscool for the other reviews! Love you guys! **

**Please review!**

**-The Amazon Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here I am with chapter 4 of Aphrodite vs. the Stoll Brothers! Thanks to Guest, AnnabethChase712, Me, and Writer's Wrath for all of your reviews! Again, sorry about short chapters, but, well, school's evil so I'll do my best! Without further ado (except disclaimer) here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I, *sigh*, The Amazon Princess, *rolling my eyes* do not, in any way, shape or form, *throwing my hands up in irritation* own the amazingly awesome series that is PJO. If I did, then I would be an amazing writer with a million fans. Love ya Rick!**

Travis and Conner shrunk down in their seats. Travis hesitantly looked up at the woman and said in a small voice, "Hello scary goddess lady."

Conner glanced at Travis, "Goddess? How do you figure?"

"Hm, well I don't know. Maybe because she's GLOWING?!"

Conner looked up at the goddess. "Boy's got a point you know."

The goddess sighed, rolled her eyes, and threw her hands up in exasperation. "Children of Hermes. All the same. And yes. Of course I am a goddess. I am Aphrodite."

Travis covered his mouth with his hand and whispered loudly out of the corner his mouth to Conner. "Dramatic much?"

Conner snickered. "Aphrodite and her kids. All the same."

The goddess placed her hands on her hips and glared even more fiercely at them, if that were possible.

Conner cowered in his seat. "I mean, ah! Aphrodite! The lovely, hopefully generous and forgiving goddess of love? Please don't blast me to shreds."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes again. "As much as I would like to blast you to shreds, my insufferable nephew-in-law Hermes would have a fit if I destroyed his children."

"Aw look Conner!" Travis said. "She's warming up to us already!"

"We love you too, Aphrodite." Conner said. "Whoa, Travis, look! We're in bubble!"

Travis surveyed his surroundings. Sure enough, a force field tinted pink enveloped Aphrodite and the Stoll brothers.

"Sweet!" Travis exclaimed. "What's it do?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes a third time. "It keeps us hidden from the silly mortals. They can neither see nor hear us."

"Really?" Conner sounded excited. He began singing at the top of his lungs. "CUZ YOU CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BAAALLLLL—"

Travis shoved him and glanced nervously up at the goddess. "Dude, shut up. I've heard enough Miley Cyrus to last me a life time."

"Aw man." Conner looked crestfallen. "Anyway, if you don't mind Aphrodite, we've got a video to make." He began pulling out his camera again.

She glowered down at them. "And some pranks to pull, too, I presume?"

Travis' face looked guilty. "Well, maybe…" he admitted "but what do you care? You're a goddess? Don't you have more interesting things to do?"

Aphrodite sniffed disdainfully. "Today's my day off. AND YOU'RE RUINING IT"

Travis and Conner looked at each in confusion.

Finally Travis spoke. "You mean you came to see the Sea of Monsters? I don't know why you'd waste your time. It's really not that good."

"Yeah," said Conner. "I mean did you _see_ Hermes?"

Aphrodite looked horrified. "Of course I didn't come here to see that offensive movie! Anyway, that's not the point! The point _is_: YOU WERE ABOUT TO RUIN MY QUALITLY ENTERTAINMENT!" She gestured over at Percy and Annabeth.

_Oh_

**Uh-oh…they're in for some trouble. Haha sorry I really bag on the movie the Sea of Monsters. I really disliked it…but I shall spare you the rant. Anyway, thanks for all you're positive reviews and keep it up! I'm open for any suggestions, criticisms, or really any comment of any kind.**

**Love**

**-The Amazon Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for chapter five! YAY! Thanks too…**_**drum roll**_**…AnnabethChase712 and a Guest for your reviews! Really means a lot guys! **

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Freaking. Own. PJO. Happy now?**

Aphrodite looked over at the couple. Her gaze softened. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh I just can't stand it! There're too cute! It's the best tragic love story since Helen and Paris!" She turned back to the Stolls and scowled. "And I can't have two nincompoops like you messing it up! If this is to be a proper romantic tragedy, then their first date has to be perfect!"

Conner and Travis both raised their eyebrows and glance at each other.

"Nincompoops?"

"Romantic tragedy?"

Travis looked up at Aphrodite. "So you like to watch our love lives like they're some kind of soap opera?"

"Well not _all_ of them." the goddess responded. "Only the really interesting ones."

"So what makes Percy and Annabeth so interesting?"

Aphrodite looked off into the distance dreamily. "Oh, well I know for a fact that one of them will be taken away and the other one will go out of their mind looking for their missing soul mate! But what if they fall in love with someone else while they are apart?" She squealed like a little girl. "Oh, it's just all so exciting!"

The Stoll brothers glanced at each other once more. They could tell they were thinking the same thing: _This goddess is crazy!_

The brothers shifted nervously in their seats. Unfortunately, the prank was already set in place and there was no way to undo it in time. Conner and Travis knew they had to get out of there fast. They did not want to witness, much less be the subject of the goddess' wrath.

"Oohkay…" Conner said. "Well, Travis, I guess we can become Internet-famous some other day. If you don't mind, we'll just be on our way…" They got up and began creeping toward the exit.

Aphrodite gave them a big, fake smile and pulled them forcefully back into their seats. "I _suppose_ I will allow you to stay."

They were _so_ doomed.

_**DUN DUN DUN!**_** Poor Travis and Conner. Anyway, I have an idea for the end and it involves a couple. So maybe Will Solace and another character get together? Or maybe Clarisse and Chris? I don't know yet. Send me your ideas! You're probably confused as to why, but you'll see soon! :)**

**-The Amazon Princess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Here**__**I am with the sixth installment (is that the right word? Maybe I should use chapter…meh, whatever. Installment sounds cooler) of the story! Thanks so much for all the reviews! And I like your idea chaos knight (awesome name by the way) but I'm not so good at writing love triangle drama. I think you guys will like what I have planned for the end! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, we all know I do not own the PJO series.**

Travis didn't know deities got lonely. Well, it was either that or Aphrodite knew the Stolls had something planned so she wanted to keep an eye on them. In retrospect, it was probably the latter.

"Oh, no, really it's fine!" he exclaimed a bit overenthusiastically with fake smile plastered on his face. He elbowed his brother. "Right, Conner?"

Conner nodded his head somewhat violently. "Oh yes! We wouldn't want such a lovely goddess to have to spend her time with company like us!"

Travis jumped in. "Yes! We're simply awful! We have terrible hygiene! I never floss, barely brush our teeth, and only take a shower like once a month!"

Conner looked appalled. "Ew, gross, I did not need to know that!" Travis gave him a look and he caught on. "I mean, oh yeah! We're filthy!"

"And don't even get us started on our table manners!"

"We're the opposite of gentlemen!"

"We're descendents of barbarians!"

"Yeah! The king of barbarians!"

"The girls all run from us!"

"Hey! I mean, yeah we're repulsive!"

As they rattled off insults at themselves, they began creeping out of the theatre towards the exit.

Aphrodite pulled them back again. "Nonsense," She cut them off. "Now sit down and be quiet. The movie is almost over."

They had no choice but sit down, watch the movie, and hope for a miracle. If their prank went as planned, then Aphrodite would _not_ be happy.

As the movie neared the end, Conner and Travis became more anxious. However, they still paid attention to The Sea of Monsters and they were not pleased.

"What is this?! Conner practically yelled. "Kronos did _not_ look like a giant rock transformer!"

"I know!" Travis exclaimed. "And it's not like you can just stab the lord of the Titans a couple times with a tiny sword and defeat him!"

"This is _so_ unrealistic."

"Yes, yes," Aphrodite sighed. "As annoying as this movie is, you two are worse. Do you always yell at the screen like this? You're lucky no one else can hear you through my bubble."

Travis blushed. "Well, we haven't actually gone to the movies in years."

"Yeah," Conner said. "Maybe because you got us banned."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Be quiet you ridiculous children!" hushed Aphrodite.

They sat in silence for the rest of the movie. All too soon the credits rolled by and the movie was over. Percy and Annabeth stayed behind as the others filed out of the theatre.

Conner and Travis Stoll cringed in their seats. They've been dreading this moment. For a while, Percy just sat there with his arm around Annabeth as they discussed the movie. Annabeth looked part outraged and part amused.

"That," she said. "Was the most ridiculous movie I have ever seen. But then again, I suppose I am biased since I'm a demigod."

Percy scoffed. "Yeah, I wish it was that easy to kill Kronos!"

"And did you see that silly female protagonist? I mean, she did _nothing_. She was like, a cheerleader."

They started laughing. "Yeah," Percy agreed. "That was pretty inaccurate. Shall we?" He held his arm out to Annabeth like a gentleman.

And then he started standing up.

Conner and Travis groaned and buried their faces in their hands. They couldn't watch. This was _not_ good.

Because when he did stand up, the back of the chair ripped his pants off and he was left standing in a pair of My Little Pony boxers.

**Ohhh…haha…whoops, I just embarrassed Percy. I've also got another prank in store for next chapter! BTW: I love My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! No I am not too old! I don't care what you say! Those of you who have seen it probably like it too :) My brother actually wakes me up early every Saturday morning to watch the new episode…so...no sleeping in for me! It's okay though cuz I love the show!**

**Please review! If you do, I will be eternally grateful! Tell me what you think of it or what you think should happen. Bye!**

**-The Amazon Princess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay Chapter 7! Time to see what happens to the Stolls! Thanks for your reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: Thanks for reminding me that I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in this awesome series, blah blah blah.**

Conner and Travis couldn't help it. They peeked through their fingers and burst out laughing. They didn't even notice Aphrodite's horrified look. She was so shocked that she couldn't even speak.

"Percy Jackson," Conner said. "The mighty savior of Olympus is into My Little Pony?"

That wiped the smile off Travis' face. He glared at his brother. "Hey! It's a good show! Besides, we all know you love it too."

Conner's face turned red. "Yeah, yeah but at least I don't go around buying pony merchandise."

Travis smiled evilly. "Then why did you buy a Rainbowdash backpack last week?"

They were interrupted by Annabeth's laughter a few rows in front of them. Percy's face was as red as a stop sign.

"I'm sorry," she managed. "It's just…" She started laughing again. She also began to stand.

_Oh, crap._

See, the Stolls had rigged a complicated system (some parts mechanical, some parts magical) above Annabeth's head. When she stood, which, unfortunately, she was in the process of doing, she would get an unpleasant surprise from up above.

She stood and a few gallons of nacho cheese sauce poured over her and Percy. Some of the sauce also splattered in the Stoll's direction. They didn't realize it also got all over Aphrodite. She was enraged.

"Awesome!" the Stolls said in unison.

"NO!" Aphrodite screamed. She looked absolutely insane. "NOT awesome! First you make Percy's pants fall off and completely embarrass him, then you dump nacho sauce ALL OVER my favorite couple, then the sauce splatters all over me too! YOU RUINED MY NEW DESIGNER DRESS! OH, YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL PAY BIG TIME!

Travis and Conner's faces paled. Suddenly they weren't so excited about their successful pranks.

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth were yelling in confusion trying to wipe the cheese from their eyes. They were covered head to toe with the thick sauce. Annabeth yelled, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Aphrodite sighed and turned to them. She pointed at her favorite couple and they immediately slumped back into their chairs.

"OH MY GODS!" Travis screamed. "You killed them!"

"Be quiet you idiot." Aphrodite snapped. "They are merely asleep. When they wake, they will have no recollection of their horrendous first date. And as for you two…" She smiled evilly. They goddess of love pointed at them and they fell into unconsciousness.

• • •

**Hehehe. That was fun to write! Alright question: if Chris and Clarisse do go on a date, where should they go? Or if another couple goes on a date, who are they, and where would they go? I'd love to hear your opinions! I love reviews! About anything really. Just type in a quick comment if you have time.**

**-The Amazon Princess**


	8. Chapter 8

**It is with great sadness that I present to you the last chapter of Aphrodite vs. the Stoll Brothers. BUT WAIT: I'm thinking about a sequel. More details at the end. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *sniffle* I might even miss saying that I do not own the PJO series. Oh, wait I'm writing a sequel… so NO! I still hate you Disclaimer.**

"So that's what happened. We woke up here in our newly bedazzled cabin in these ridiculous outfits." Conner said glumly.

"Yep," Travis agreed. "The goddess of love hates us."

Then Chiron did something the brothers didn't expect. He chuckled. Soon it turned into full-out laughing. He tried to catch his breath. "First off, you two look ridiculous, just thought you should know. Second, how were you able to make Percy's pants fall off?"

"Really?" Travis said. "The goddess of love might ruin our lives and you're asking us how we were able to make Percy's pants fall off?"

Chiron waved that aside. "Oh I'm sure Aphrodite won't hold a grudge too long...On second thought, it may be wise to lay low for a while. I do not think her revenge will end with this." He gestured at the cabin and the brothers. "Now for my question."

Conner shrugged. "Well, if her revenge's almost done. Ok, see, we have this special product that makes the threads in the seams of clothes loosen—" he began.

Travis elbowed Conner in the ribs. Hard. "Dude. Don't give away our prank secrets!"

"OUCH!" He rubbed the spot on his chest and glared at Travis. "All right, all right."

Chiron chuckled. He checked his watch. "Oh, look at the time. I am late for my pinochle game with Dionysus. Good luck with your—ahem—little problem. Farwell, children." He trotted out the door.

"Wait!" Conner yelled. "Untie us first!"

"And…he's gone." Travis muttered. He groaned. "What if Aphrodite _does_ hold a grudge? She'll probably ruin my chances with Katie!"

If Conner had a free hand he would have patted Travis' shoulder. "Don't worry. You never had a chance with her anyway."

Travis shot him a murderous glare. He looked like he wanted to throttle his brother. Suddenly, Conner was glad their hands were tied. Before Travis could say anything, Percy burst in.

"What the heck happened to your cabin? You _do_ know it's pink and sparkly, right?"

Travis rolled his eyes. "Yes, Percy, we know that our cabin is pink and sparkly."

Percy turned his attention to the Stolls and he tried unsuccessfully not to laugh. "I guess the better question is, what happened to _you_?"

"We got Aphroditied." Conner responded.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Aphrodited?"

"Yeah, long story. Anyway, how did your date with Annabeth go?"

Percy scratched his head. "Good, I think? I honestly don't remember that much of it." His phone vibrated and he checked it. "Speaking of which, I have to go meet Annabeth. See ya!"

"Untie us?!" Conner yelled after him, but he was already gone.

Conner and Travis sighed in unison. "I guess we're stuck here for a while, huh?" Conner said.

"Yeah," Travis sighed.

"Hey, I heard that Chris asked Clarisse on a date to a wrestling match. They're going out tomorrow. Are we there?"

Travis grinned mischievously. "We are so there."

**Haha the Stolls never learn! Anyway, special thanks to AnnabethChase712, AmazingDemigod, and chaos knight for giving me ideas for the sequel! Thanks guys! I love your ideas! It may be a while before I actually get my thoughts together and start writing (because high school is completely and utterly evil) but I'll get around to it sometime. Feel free to suggest ideas for the sequel through review or PM.**

**Also thanks to… cliffdangling, Leoiscool, Writer's Wrath, Me, AnnabethChase712, imagination unleashed with PJO, Yodoom of da cookies, asaassin of time, chaos knight, girl-of-the-wolves, LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb, and AmazingDemigod for all of your reviews! Also thanks to all of you who favorited/followed me.**

**Until next time**

**-The Amazon Princess**


End file.
